A boy in cat's clothing
by the peach blossom
Summary: Ciel wakes up as a kitten, and set off to search for Sebastian to undo the curse. But how can he make his demon butler understand who he is? And what's with all those cats, who seem to know Sebastian's little secrets?


A boy in cat's clothing

I recently came across this awesome manga Kuroshitsuji, and after reading all chapters as quickly as I could, I still hadn't had enough. So I went to read a few fanfics, and then I decided to write one myself. So here it is, my first Kuroshitsuji fanfic.

I would like to add that English is not my native language, and as such, there may be mistakes. If you find one that bothers you or the understanding of the text, feel free to tell me.

One last warning: This fic is rated M for a good reason, although it doesn't go all the way and takes places toward the end... well, anyway, it's a yaoi and shota (SebastianXCiel), so if you feel offended by these genres, you shouldn't read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji nor any of its awesome characters

* * *

When Ciel Phantomhive awoke from a peaceful night of sleep, he didn't immediately realise that something was wrong. Curled around his sheets, he was warm and comfortable. He sat up, blinking sleepily, and stretched like a feline. And that was when he realized the problem.

In front of him, on the white sheets, stretching where his arms should have been, were two black cat paws. _Cat paws_. Ciel blinked and suddenly realised that his bed seemed much bigger than usual. He looked down at himself, twisting his neck around for a better view. And, horror, where he should have seen a normal, human body, he saw a cat's body. A kitten's body more precisely, small and fluffy.

Ciel jumped with a hiss in shock, and ran to the edge of the bed. He momentarily hesitated, then gathered his courage and jumped on the floor. To his surprise, he smoothly fell back on his paws. Shrugging it off, he scurried towards the mirror near his wardrobe, and looked into it. And indeed, there he was, tiny ball of black fur. His eyes were both their original blue colour, with no signs of the contract he had made with Sebastian. Where had it gone? He didn't have a clue. Not that it was the most important thing at the moment.

A cat. He had become a cat. This was ridiculous, and completely, utterly impossible. One didn't go to sleep as a human and woke up in the morning as a cat! Alright, there were demons and death gods, but this situation was completely different. Humans didn't transform into cats. They didn't. Unless...

Unless this was all a prank of his own demon. Maybe Sebastian had wanted to have some fun at his expense, and decided to change him into a cat. Why a cat? Well, firstly because he knew Ciel was allergic to cats and didn't like them, and secondly because he himself adored all kinds of felines. Ciel's fur stood on his back with anger. He was so going to make him regret that. No one made fun of Ciel Phantomhive and got away with it. No one. Not even a demon.

With that in mind, he made his way to the door. Everything looked suddenly enormous, and when he arrived in front of said door, he wondered with horror how he was going to open that. Seen from below, it was even more impressive. Moreover, the door opened towards the inside. He would have to pull it, not to push it. Another impossible task.

But Ciel didn't know the word "impossible", not since his encounter with Sebastian. And so, he gathered all his resolve, and jumped toward the door handle. And jumped again. And again. He couldn't reach it, worse, he was nowhere near it. After a dozen of tries, he finally gave up and searched for an alternative solution.

He had a cat-like grin as his eyes fell on the chair near his bed. Scurrying toward it, he went around it and began to push it toward the door. The chair barely budged, too heavy for such a little creature. But Ciel didn't give up, and he kept pushing. Slowly, little by little, the chair slid toward the door. The kitten Ciel glanced at his clock. He still had fifteen minutes until Sebastian came to wake him up. Fifteen minutes to get out of the damn room and find that wretched demon, for Ciel didn't feel like waiting.

Finally, after about ten minutes of efforts, he had bought the chair against the wall, right next to the door. He wasn't so stupid as to put it in front of it, for then he would have had to move it again to be able to open the door. Ciel took a run up, then jumped. He landed on the chair, and felt like smirking in triumph. But since a cat couldn't smirk, he didn't. He then took another run up and jumped on top of the back of the chair. He glanced downward and swallowed mentally. Damn, it looked really high. He had better not fall.

Concentrating on his objective, he positioned himself, and leaped towards the door handle. He barely reached it, and lucky for him, turned it as he fell backward. The door opened slightly as he fell on the floor, this time on his back. He winced at the pain, and laboriously got back on his paws. A cat's body wasn't perfect after all. Looked like it needed some training.

He went to the door, and tried to nudge it open. When the door didn't budge, he used his paws and pulled on the door. It was almost comical, to see that little kitten on his hind legs as he tried to pull open the door. But his efforts paid off, and the door left a two inches wide opening. Ciel was a bit disappointed, but seeing how small he was, he should be able to pass. And indeed, squeezing his body through the opening, he soon arrived in the corridor.

Finally free of his own room, and feeling completely exhausted even though he had just gotten up, Ciel took off in the direction of Sebastian's room. He was going to give his butler a piece of his mind.

Ciel was almost mid-way when he realised he had another problem, and another gigantic task before him. The stairs. There he stood, before the large, long stairs leading to the hall, and that he would have to climb down to reach Sebastian's room. As a human, it didn't seem impressive at all. But as a kitten, who was barely as big as the steps were high, it was... terrifying. One misstep and he would roll down to the bottom and seriously injure himself.

In front of this, Ciel began to think. After all, it wouldn't be long before Sebastian came up to go to his (Ciel's) room. All he had to do was to wait for him on top of the stairs. Yes, that was definitely the wisest solution. And the safest too. With that in mind, Ciel comfortably lied down and began to wait.

He was soon rewarded for his patience as he saw Sebastian emerge from the servant's quarters. Then the demon butler began climbing the stairs, and Ciel got back up. As his butler drew nearer, he called out to him so that he would see him. But of course, all that left his tiny mouth were mewls, cat mewls. And even though it did alert Sebastian, it couldn't tell him what Ciel wanted to tell him.

"Meow, meow! (_Sebastian! You bastard! What did you do to me!_)"

The butler stopped and looked down at the kitten. They stared at each other a few moments, then to Ciel's surprise, Sebastian smiled brightly.

"How cute!" He said in an almost squealing voice that was so unlike him. "What are you doing here my adorable kitten?"

He bent down and took Ciel in his hands. The kitten boy stared at him incredulously, or as incredulously as a cat can look at someone. Didn't he recognize him? What the hell was that idiot demon doing?

"Such beautiful fur!" Sebastian exclaimed, rubbing the kitten's head between the ears. "Black with blue highlights. And those eyes! My, you are such a rare beauty! Where do you come from little one? I don't remember bringing you inside."

Because he was bringing cats into his (Ciel's) house? The kitten boy was feeling more and more annoyed at Sebastian. And to show it, he scratched the butler's hand. Ah, served him right!

Sebastian didn't take offense, on the contrary. He seemed to find it all the more cute, and he rubbed Ciel's head some more. The kitten bit him this time, sinking his tiny fangs into the demon's thumb. Sebastian merely chuckled.

"What a feisty little one!" He said. "You remind me of my young master. So small and fragile, but so full of pride and fire!"

'I'm not small,' Ciel thought with annoyance. Alright, maybe he was, but it wouldn't last. In a few years, he would grow up and catch up with the adults. But it was still very irritating to be seen as a child.

"Speaking of which, I have to go wake him up," Sebastian sighed. "If I am late he will throw a tantrum once again – _will not!_ Ciel thought with indignation –, not that I mind it much though, he is so cute when he is angry."

Ciel's fur stood on his back with horror. What? Cute? Him?

"But that must stay a secret between us my little friend," Sebastian said with his usual smile to the kitten boy. "If I told him that, he would be very much annoyed. "

'You bet I would,' Ciel thought, annoyed. 'What's with him, really!'

"Forgive me beautiful, but I must leave you now," Sebastian went on, putting the kitten back on the floor. "Since my young master is allergic to cats, he wouldn't be very pleased to see you. I will take care of you later in the morning."

'Tch, since when do you care what I think?' Ciel thought sulkily. 'And don't leave me there you idiot!' "Meow, meow! (_It's me! I'm Ciel godamnit!_)"

"Now now, don't make it hard for me," Sebastian sighed. "If you make too much noise, you will alert the others. You might get thrown out."

'Looks like he really doesn't understand what I'm saying', Ciel thought with annoyance. 'Fine, I'll just have to show him then.'

And thus, he took off towards his own room. Sebastian was quick to catch him and restrain him once again in his hands.

"What a bad little kitten!" The butler scolded. "I just told you to stay put. You mustn't go over there."

Ciel mewled vehemently, trashing around in Sebastian's hands. The butler began to rub him under the chin. Ciel slowly felt himself relax and melt under his touch. The place he was rubbing felt really good... no, he mustn't think that! There were other things that needed to... but it really felt good... and soon enough, Ciel was purring like the happy little kitten he had become.

"Good boy," Sebastian said, placing a small kiss on top of Ciel's tiny head.

Ciel stiffened and blushed mentally. What was that idiot doing? But his hands were really big and warm... so comfortable. He just couldn't stop purring.

"Alright," Sebastian said. "I'll take you with me. But you will have to wait by the door. You absolutely mustn't go into the young master's room."

Ciel obediently nodded, floating on a little cloud. And so, Sebastian took off to go and wake up a child that was in fact purring in his hands in the form of a kitten. But that of course, he didn't know.

The demon butler stopped in front of Ciel's room, and put the kitten down. He frowned as he saw the slightly opened door.

"I am sure I closed it last night," he mumbled.

He pushed it open carefully and came into the room. His eyes quickly fell on the empty bed, but missed the misplaced chair by the door.

"Now, where did that troublesome child go?" Sebastian sighed. "It isn't like him to wander around so early."

Ciel took advantage of this to come in as well. Somehow, he had to make Sebastian understand who he was. If not, he might very well stay stuck like this all his life. He mewled to get his butler's attention.

Sebastian turned around and bent down to pick him up.

"What a disobedient kitten," he scolded. "Oh well, I suppose it doesn't matter much since Ciel isn't here."

'Since when have I allowed you to call me by my name?' Ciel thought with a frown, his cheeks mentally flushing a little bit.

Sebastian began to walk towards the door. "Well, since Ciel obviously didn't want to see me this morning, I guess I can take care of you now. I will search for him later. I dare not imagine what would happen if he were to try and dress himself on his own. The poor child would make a terrible mess of himself."

'Don't smile so fondly while saying such things!' Ciel thought with annoyance. 'And I'm not that helpless!'

Actually he was, but admitting it would be too much of a disgrace. He let Sebastian carry him off to god knows where, while trying to think of a way to make his identity known.

Ciel came back to reality as he was put down on a table. He recognized the kitchen, but Bard was nowhere in sight. Maybe it was for the better actually, it meant the place was safe. Sebastian soon came back with a small plate of milk that he put in front of the kitten. Ciel eyed the dish warily. He didn't want him to drink that, did he? Apparently he did. Not that he had much of a choice. As long as the demon would think he was a cat, he would treat him as a cat. And since Ciel was very hungry, with all the efforts he had previously made, he chose to swallow his pride and eat what he was given. He was soon lapping at the milk rather awkwardly, as he had never done that before, and splashing drops of the white liquid everywhere on the table and his fur.

"What a messy kitten!" Sebastian chuckled, brushing the back of Ciel's ears with the tip of his finger. "You're just like Ciel, really. When he is eating cake, he has bits everywhere around his mouth. It looks very cute and delicious."

Ciel choked on his milk. Delicious? Him? He looked _delicious_? Now he was seriously beginning to think that something was wrong with his butler's head. Sebastian lightly patted the kitten's back as the poor creature coughed rather weakly.

"Really like him," he repeated. "And I think I found the most fitting name for you my beautiful. From now on you will be Ciel."

'What the... he is naming me after myself?!' Kitten Ciel thought, dumbstruck. 'There is seriously something wrong with that demon!'

But that didn't prevent him from blushing inwardly. It was... really embarrassing, really.

"Finish your milk Ciel," Sebastian said. "I will introduce you to some of my other little friends afterward."

By that, did he mean other cats? So he really was keeping cats behind Ciel's back. When he would turn back to human, Ciel would have a little conversation with Sebastian.

After Ciel had finish drinking his milk the best he could, Sebastian picked him up again and left the kitchen. He went out the back door and into the garden. Ciel watched with curiosity as his butler led him to a part of the garden he rarely ever went to. Soon, he heard mewls, lots of mewls, and he swallowed mentally. It looked like Sebastian was keeping quite an impressive amount of cats.

"There we are," the demon butler announced.

It was a small garden with marble benches and a small fountain. A dozen of cats were playing around the place, sleeping, eating, doing whatever a cat did. When they saw Sebastian, they all went to him and rubbed themselves against his legs. Ciel instinctively stiffened. It was a good thing his allergies were neutralized while in this form, or he would have fainted from having so many cats around him.

"Hello my dears," Sebastian greeted. "I brought you a new companion today."

He put Ciel down on the grass. The kitten boy awkwardly took a few steps around, before he was surrounded by cats. They were all sniffing him, examining him curiously, and Ciel felt very uneasy. He stuck close to Sebastian's leg, half-hiding behind his shoe.

"Not all at once," Sebastian scolded. "You're scaring him."

He crouched down, and pushed Ciel forward. The kitten boy reluctantly let the other cats finish their examination, then most of the felines went back to their previous activities.

"I will leave you now," Sebastian said. "I have to prepare breakfast and then find my little Ciel."

Said boy stiffened at the words, mortified. The demon butler took his leave, and Ciel was left alone with the other cats. An adult female cat soon approached him.

'_Hello there. What's your name?'_ She asked.

Ciel was quite surprised to be able to understand her. But then again, he was a cat right now.

'_I am Ciel'_, he answered.

'_Oh? Master Sebastian must really like you, to have given you such a name.'_

'_Why is that?'_

'_This Ciel person you were named after is very important to Master Sebastian.__ He talks a lot about him to us, and so fondly.'_

'_He does?'_ Ciel said, confused. _'How come? We... I mean, they are not that close.'_

'_Well, they have a master/servant relationship, so it's quite peculiar indeed. Master Sebastian hides his affection for the child in front of him. If the Ciel boy were aware of what Master Sebastian truly thinks, he would be quite upset. Besides, the Ciel __boy is still very young. In a few years, maybe Master Sebastian will be able to be a bit more open about his feelings.'_

'_You know, the way you say it, it's like the Master Sebastian is... you know, in love with the boy.' _Ciel said awkwardly.

'_I do not really understand human emotions,'_ the female cat said. _'But it may be just that. From what I gathered from Master Sebastian's talks, the Ciel boy is quite a complex one. He has a tragic past that forced him to grow too quickly. He is very proud and fiery, but also very cute and childlike at times. Master Sebastian really cherishes him.'_

'_But... isn't Master Sebastian a demon, bound to the Ciel boy by a contract that will earn him the boy's soul in the end? If so, why does he care about the boy?'_ Ciel said, more and more confused and uneasy.

'_... I do not know. __But I heard that 'love' is a very strange and irrational feeling. Maybe Master Sebastian didn't intend to feel anything for him in the beginning, but had a change of heart as he lived with him. Demons are not humans, but to some extent, they mirror human behaviours. It wouldn't be so strange for a demon to fall in love, even if it's with a human.'_

'_...'_

'_Is there something wrong young Ciel? You look troubled.'_

'_Yes... no... I need to... find Sebastian.'_

'_Eh? Ah, wait, young Ciel!'_

But the kitten boy was already gone, running through the garden as fast as he could on his small legs. He shouldn't have asked further, he berated himself. What did it matter to him, what Sebastian thought and said about him? And to cats, no less. But still, he couldn't help the fluttering, fuzzy feeling in his stomach. So, what if he was always a bit happy when Sebastian came to his rescue? What if he liked it when his demon butler carried him around like a bride? What if he felt safe when the demon was by his side? These were just... normal feelings from a young boy to his closest person! He had no close family left, Sebastian had become like... a father figure. Yes, that was it, a father figure. Nothing more.

And no, he never felt anything when Sebastian was dressing and undressing him. He never blushed when he was standing naked and waiting for Sebastian to dress him for the night. Or when Sebastian was helping him take a bath. Or when he would stay by his side, holding his hand until he felt asleep. Or when he would let him hold onto him after a particularly bad nightmare. And no, he wasn't lying to himself. He wasn't.

Ciel was stopped dead in his tracks by the front door. He almost collapsed from disappointment. There was no way he would be able to open that huge door by himself. Absolutely no way. He sat still and thought for a moment. There was a solution. Since it was hot and sunny today, there should be some windows open. He just had to find one and sneak inside the mansion.

With that in mind, he began to walk around the house. Soon enough, he found what he wanted. Looking around him, he located a flower stone pot, and jumped on it for leverage. He then jumped into the mansion through the open window. Being so small was really inconvenient. The sooner he got his human body back, the better.

Now, all he had to do was locate Sebastian. And in such a huge mansion, in such a small body, the task would be almost impossible. Ciel decided to make good use of his feline body, and nose upwards, tried to pick up the scents around him. It was quite hard, as the experience was new to him. But soon, a whirlwind of fragrances surrounded him, so sudden that it made him dizzy. He laboriously managed to identify some of the smells. Gun powder for Bard, weed killer for Finnian, and spilled tea for Maylene. What about Sebastian? He concentrated, opening his nostrils as wide as he could. And there it was. A different scent, both mesmerizing and terrifying, with hints of dangerousness. This was undoubtedly his demon butler's scent.

He followed the scent, scampering along the corridor. The demon was in the kitchen, probably preparing breakfast. Ciel stopped in front of the door, and felt annoyed. Why did that stupid butler feel the need to close every door he opened? He was making it unnecessarily difficult for Ciel. The kitten boy began to scratch at the door, mewling as loudly as he could.

He was rewarded when the door opened, and Sebastian looked down at him. Ciel came into the kitchen and jumped on the nearest chair. From there, he landed on the table the demon butler was using.

"You didn't like your companions Ciel?" Sebastian said, extending a hand toward the kitten, to rub his head. "How did you get inside the mansion?"

Ciel didn't pay attention to him. Instead, he felt like grinning with triumph. There was his solution. The bag of flour set on the table. He scurried toward it, and pushed it with his little paws. The bag felt down, and the flour flowed on the table.

"What are you doing silly boy?" Sebastian exclaimed. "Look at the mess you've made!"

He made a move to clean it up, but Ciel hissed warningly. The kitten then proceeded to spread the floor on the table. Once he was satisfied with the amount, he began to trace letters with his paws. Sebastian leant forward with curiosity.

_You idiot demon I am Ciel._ Was what the kitten wrote. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I know you are Ciel," he said. "I gave you that name."

Ciel felt like sighing with annoyance. Really, he had known his butler to be brighter than that. Resuming his activities, he wrote another sentence.

_Not Ciel__ the cat, Ciel the human. I am your master._

This time Sebastian laughed. "Really now, you're quite an imaginative one. I didn't know cats could write though."

'He must be doing it on purpose,' Ciel thought, deeply annoyed.

_You __stupid idiot I am telling you that I am Ciel Phantomhive! I woke up this morning as a cat!_

This time Sebastian stared at him. He frowned and bent further down to look attentively at the kitten.

_You __have to find a way to change me back into a human_, Ciel wrote. _I have had enough of this condition_.

"You are Ciel?" Sebastian repeated slowly. "But how..."

Ciel erased what he had written so far, spreading some more flour over it to re-use it.

_Like I know! You are the specialist of supernatural occurrences! Do something!_

"Yes, you are indeed Ciel," Sebastian said with a small smirk. "The same bossy nature. But where did your contract go? It is no longer in your eye."

He picked the kitten up despite the creature's struggles of protest, and began to examine him closely. He looked over every inch of his fur, stared at his eyes attentively, then finally raised an eyebrow as he examined the back of the kitten's ears.

"There it is the sly little thing," he said. "Right behind your ear. It is so small I wouldn't have known it was there if I hadn't been looking for it."

Ciel kept struggling while meowing, demanding to be put down. Sebastian complied with a smirk.

"Someone tried to make it look like you were an ordinary cat," the demon said. "Whoever did this to you has connections with the occult world."

_Do you have a suspect in mind?_ Ciel wrote in the flour.

"... actually I do," he didn't look very pleased, his lips drawn in a thin line.

_Who?_

"... an idiot death god by the name of Grell Sutcliff."

Ciel cringed. No! Not that freak! Anyone but him! But actually, it was the most plausible conclusion. Grell didn't like Ciel and was constantly fawning over Sebastian. Maybe he had wanted to remove the hindrance to have better access to the demon.

"Anyway, we will know if we ask him directly," Sebastian concluded. "But first, I will try to identify the curse used on you, to see if I can undo it."

He caught the tip of the glove on his forefinger between his teeth, and removed the article of clothing. He then reached towards Ciel, and put the tip of his finger on the kitten's forehead. A circle of red light spread from the tip of his finger, covering briefly the kitten's entire body before fading. Sebastian pulled back.

"I have good news for you young master," he said with his usual smile. "This is a limited curse. After twenty-four hours, it will disappear on its own."

If he had been able to, Ciel would have certainly sighed with relief. But a cat couldn't sigh.

"I don't know whether the curse took effect during the night or in the morning," the demon went on, "but in any case, you will be back to normal by tomorrow."

_Excellent. __Find that impudent death god and question him thoroughly._ Ciel wrote. _And it's an order._

"Yes my lord," Sebastian said with a smirk, bowing before the kitten in a mocking manner. "But before that, I think a bath is in order. You stained your beautiful fur with all that flour, and there are still traces of milk there and there."

He picked up the kitten before Ciel could write anything to prevent that from happening. A very satisfied demon butler then proceeded to carry the kitten boy, who was trashing around and meowing, toward the kitchen sink. He turned on the tap and filled the sink with lukewarm water, before plunging the struggling kitten into it. Ciel scratched and clawed at him furiously, the contact of the water displeasing him greatly. His new feline nature was taking over and demanding he got out of the water this instant.

Sebastian ignored his protests, still smiling and looking like he was having the best time of his life. He washed Ciel's paws carefully, before cleaning his tiny face with the tip of his fingers. He then washed the rest of his body, rubbing the places where milk had stained him. When he was finished, he grabbed a clean dish cloth and proceeded to dry the kitten. He then released him, putting him on a counter. Ciel immediately shook his fur around to evacuate the rest of the water, making him look like a round ball of fur. Sebastian chuckled.

"You need some grooming young master," he said, smirking. "Worry not, I shall make your fur shine beautifully."

He looked in no hurry to do what his master had ordered him to do. Worse, he seemed to be enjoying every second of Ciel's unfortunate predicament.

'_I should have added an 'immediately' to my order'_, Ciel thought bitterly. _'What an idiot I have been.'_

Indeed, Sebastian looked like he intended to fully take advantage of the loopholes of Ciel's order. Since the kitten boy hadn't said when he wanted it done, the demon could take his time doing it. Or even wait for the next day.

"I am going to take great care of you young master," Sebastian assured with his usual smile, and the kitten stiffened warily. He had a feeling he wouldn't like it at all.

By the end of the day, Ciel was exhausted. He felt like he had caught a glimpse of Hell. Sebastian had groomed him, petted him and "taken care" of him all day long, with ridiculous devotion. He had made him play with cat toys – and to Ciel's dismay, his feline instincts had kicked in and forced him to play against his mind's wishes – had given him cat meals – and again, to Ciel's consternation, his feline mouth had loved it – and now, the kitten boy wanted nothing more than to curl into a ball and sleep.

"You don't exercise enough young master," Sebastian commented, amused, as he rubbed the sleepy kitten curled on his laps. "You really have no stamina."

'_You should feel lucky that my asthma also seems to be neutralized while I am in this body,'_ Ciel thought. _'Otherwise I would have collapsed long ago.'_

But since he couldn't say it, it was a pointless thought on his part. He yawned cutely and dozed off on his demon butler's laps.

"Sleep well my little Ciel," Sebastian said, lightly stroking the back of the kitten's ear. "I shall take care of what you asked of me in the meantime."

Ciel barely heard him, already too far gone.

* * *

When the kitten boy woke up, he blinked and looked around him in confusion. His mind was still foggy. He then recognized his own room, and remembered that he still had the body of a feline. Night had since long fallen, and he was curled over the sheets of his wide bed. He was also alone apparently. Where was Sebastian? He mewled, calling his faithful demon servant. After a few minutes of waiting, and since nothing had happened, he got up and prepared to leave his bed.

Just as he did so, the door opened and Sebastian came in.

"Ah, you are awake young master," he said, his usual smile plastered on his lips. "I hope you didn't wait too long for my return."

He sat on the bed, and picked Ciel up. Bringing him to his chest, he stroked him gently. Ciel couldn't help but purr, his feline body extremely sensitive.

"I have interrogated the death god," Sebastian went on. "As we suspected, it was all his doing. He had hoped you would get in trouble and injure yourself, or worse kill yourself in an accident. Luckily for us, all went well and you are fine. From what I understood, he intended the curse to be permanent. But he messed up somewhere in his incantation, and the effect became efficient for a day only."

Ciel sighed with relief inwardly.

"I have taken measures to ensure that such a thing does not happen again in the future," Sebastian said. "In a few hours, you will be back to your normal aspect and this will be no more than a bad memory."

He fell silent. "It's too bad though," he then said. "You make a lovely kitten."

Ciel stiffened and hissed sharply, annoyed. His reaction made Sebastian chuckle. "Yes, I will miss the adorable kitten you have become," he went on. "Then again, you are cute enough as a human being."

Ciel bit his thumb, angry with himself for feeling so embarrassed. Sebastian didn't take offense, rubbing the kitten's head with affection.

"So feisty," he murmured. "Are you embarrassed?"

The kitten boy glared at him. Sebastian smirked. "Looks like you are."

He lifted the small creature so that it was at his face level. He then bent down and kissed the top of Ciel's tiny head. "Your fur is so soft," he said with a purr. "Just like your hair."

Ciel was blushing madly inside. He was also angry. His butler was taking quite a lot of liberties! Kissing him, touching him all over... really, had he no shame? That he was now a cat didn't make any difference. It was still Ciel that he was touching.

Sebastian put the kitten down on the sheets with a last pat. "I will take my leave now," he said. "I will come back by morning, and hopefully, you shall be back to normal by then. Have a good night young master."

As Ciel was left alone in the big room, he found himself wishing that Sebastian had stayed. Even if he kept teasing him, the demon's presence was still reassuring. The kitten boy curled into a ball over his sheets, thinking that in a few hours, all would be well again.

* * *

_(Beware, here is the "mature" part of this fanfic!)_

* * *

Ciel was awakened by the sunlight hitting his face as the curtains of his bedroom where pulled open. He blinked sleepily and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning young master," His butler's cheerful voice greeted him. "Why don't you take a look at yourself?"

All sleepiness left the boy as the previous day's events came back to him. He quickly looked down at his body, and sighed with relief as he saw a perfectly human body. A perfectly _naked_ human body.

"It looks like your clothes didn't go along with the transformation," Sebastian commented, now at his side. "You should find your nigh shirt under your sheets."

Ciel rummaged through the covers and sure enough, there it was. The boy fell on his back with a weary sigh.

"What a tiring day," he said. "I never knew being a cat was so much work."

"Well, it was especially hard for you, being born a human," Sebastian said with his usual smile. "But you did a good job young master, I never saw a kitten as cute as you."

Ciel's cheeks reddened. "Would you stop saying such things already?" He complained. "I have no business being cute! That word alone makes me wants to scowl in disgust."

"Ah, that's not what your face is saying young master," Sebastian countered with an innocent smile. "I daresay, red suits you quite well."

This only deepened Ciel's blush. He threw his pillow at Sebastian, who caught it easily and put it back on the bed. "Now now, no need to feel embarrassed young master," the demon butler smiled. "After all, you know that I would never lie to you."

Ciel looked away sulkily, his face still flushed. "Yeah, right, I heard some incredible things from your _friends_ too," he said in an annoyed tone. "And by the way, I absolutely disapprove your keeping cats behind my back."

"And pray tell, what did you hear from my little friends?" His red eyes had a strange, predatory glow, reinforced by his smirk.

The boy glanced at him warily from the corner of his eye. "They said... things. Such as... you having... special feelings... for me." Just thinking about it made him embarrassed, and saying it was even worse. He very much wanted to shrink and disappear as Sebastian's smirk widened.

"And did you believe them young master?" He said, his voice like a purr, as he leant towards Ciel.

The boy recoiled slightly. "Well... I don't think you would lie to some cats, especially since you are fond of them," he said carefully.

He flinched when Sebastian's fingers went under his chin to lift his face. He tried to get away, and his demon butler took advantage of his movement backward to push him on his back. Ciel stiffened with a mix of embarrassment and apprehension as Sebastian immobilized him completely by straddling his hips, while being careful not to crush him under his weight.

"Se... Sebastian, get off me this instant!" The boy ordered, pushing on the demon's chest.

"Is that an order young master?" The demon purred, bending down toward him.

"Yes it's an..." He was cut short as a pair of warm lips locked with his own. He was pressed into the bed as Sebastian kissed him, gently at first, then more demandingly. Ciel squeezed his eyes shut, and Sebastian licked the boy's lips, encouraging him to open his mouth. His hands were pining Ciel's on each side of the boy's head. Ciel parted his lips slightly, and the demon immediately took advantage of this to dive his tongue into the boy's innocent mouth. Ciel flinched when he felt the wet appendage touch his own, but couldn't help a small moan as Sebastian invited him to join the battle for dominance. The boy quickly lost, and in the hazy fog surrounding his mind, submitted completely to the demon without even realising it.

Sebastian finally released him, allowing him to catch his breath. Ciel was panting, his face a pleasant shade of red, his eyes dazed, lips slightly parted and a string of saliva wetting his chin. Sebastian licked it away slowly.

"You look absolutely delicious young master," he purred. "Don't blame me if I end up eating you."

"Ah... wait...," Ciel weakly protested, his mind trying to get back in function.

But Sebastian didn't wait. Taking advantage of the boy's naked state, he teased the tip of one of his nipples with his tongue. Ciel flinched, shutting his eyes immediately.

"How sensitive you are," Sebastian teased, and Ciel could feel his hot breath on his skin. "Is it because of all my petting yesterday?"

Ciel blushed, and struggled to free his hands. The demon butler merely tightened his grip on them. His mouth enclosed the boy's right nipple and sucked lightly on it. Ciel bit his lip, trying to get away from the sinful feeling of Sebastian's tongue on his sensitive peak. Damn, it wasn't supposed to feel good! He should be disgusted, grossed out, not thinking that he wanted... more. His brain had obviously ceased to function properly.

Meanwhile, still working on his nipple, Sebastian brought the boy's hands together to hold both his wrists with one hand. His own freed hand went to pinch the neglected nipple and Ciel gasped, his eyes flying open. Mortified by his own reactions, he quickly closed them again, struggling a little. But he was quickly loosing the will to fight, especially since Sebastian's mouth had left his nipple and was now trailing kisses down his stomach. The demon butler shifted his body so that he was now sitting on the boy's legs, and twirled his tongue inside Ciel's navel. The boy arched up slightly in response with a hiss.

"I'm going to release your hands young master," Sebastian whispered against his heated skin. "Will you behave?"

Ciel was about to answer, but was interrupted as the demon butler nipped at his stomach. Taking his small gasp as a yes, Sebastian let go of his wrists. He was going to need both his hands from now on. He quickly removed his gloves, using his teeth to help.

Ciel's eyes flew open with shock as he felt fingers brush against his most intimate body parts. Sebastian closed his hand around the boy's semi-erect member.

"You undeniably have the body of a child young master," Sebastian teased as he stroked the small, still underdeveloped member with his thumb. "This part is just as cute as the rest of you."

Ciel flinched at the touch. "Id...iot! Don't touch... that!" He panted.

"But if I didn't, there would be no point in doing this to you," the demon butler said with a smirk. "Don't worry _Ciel_, I won't go too far today."

Hearing his name being said in such a sensual, almost slutty tone, Ciel couldn't help the shudder that ran through his body. Sebastian had a satisfied smirk as he felt the small member in his hand harden.

"Good boy," he purred, nipping at Ciel's stomach as a reward.

The boy arched up as he began stroking his member up and down, rubbing the tip from time to time. His other hand had gone back to Ciel's nipple, pinching it and twirling it around. His red eyes were locked on Ciel's face, watching his every response. Ciel's eyes were closed, his breathe short, his cheeks flushed and his expression a mix of pleasure, discomfort and shame as moans escaped his lips regularly. The first of the three was steadily growing stronger though, and Sebastian instinctively licked his lips. The boy had no idea how alluring he looked.

Ciel was close to release, pressure and pleasure building up in his stomach, when Sebastian stopped his ministrations. It was so sudden that the boy couldn't stop the small whimper of protest that left his lips. Sebastian chuckled at that.

"Worry not my little Ciel, I have something better than fingers for you," he purred, as his tongue darted out from his mouth to brush against the tip of Ciel's erection.

The boy flinched and almost came, never mind that it should have grossed him out to have another man's tongue on that part of his body. At this point, he was too far gone to care about ethics. All he wanted was to be released from this growing, fluttering feeling in his stomach that made him hurt down there. And he knew Sebastian could give him the release he sought. That was all his pleasure-clouded brain could think about.

As the demon butler took the tip of his master's member between his lips, before releasing it with a soft pop, he was surprised by a pair of small hands coming down to grip the back of his head. He half expected to be pulled away, but instead, the hands pushed him forward with insistence. Sebastian's red eyes went to Ciel's face and darkened. The boy had such a needy, passionate expression, and it made Sebastian want to eat him whole right on the spot.

He took him deeper into his mouth, and a small moan left Ciel's tightened lips. His small hands encouraged him further down, and the demon began to suck him greedily. His fingers were playing with both Ciel's nipples as his tongue twirled around the boy's small length, squeezing him and nipping at him occasionally, licking away the drops of pre-cum. Ciel was quickly panting and moaning from all those ministrations, all rationality thrown out the window, his body melting under Sebastian's every touch and caress.

Ciel's fingers stiffened into the demon's hair as his release grew close once again. This time, Sebastian didn't stop, quickening his ministrations on the boy's member. Ciel came with a strangled cry, a sudden outburst of pleasure coursing through his body and exploding at the tip of his member as his white semen shot into Sebastian's mouth. The demon didn't lose a single drop of it, swallowing it greedily with a pleasured purr. He licked the boy's softening member clean, as well as his own chin, then crawled up Ciel's body.

"You taste just as sweet as you look," he whispered against the boy's lips. "Thanks for the meal young master."

Ciel was panting hard, his head a mess from the aftermath. He was suddenly feeling very tired, but also strangely satiated. Sebastian's warmth against him only contributed to encouraging him to sleep. His small arms went around the demon's chest, holding him close to his naked body.

"Ne, Sebastian... do you... like me?" He asked tiredly, his eyes already half-closed.

He looked very much like the child he was at the moment, and Sebastian's eyes softened slightly. He gently kissed the boy's forehead.

"How about taking a nap first young master?" He said with a smile. "I seem to have tired you out considerably."

"You didn't... answer the question," Ciel mumbled sulkily, already half asleep, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Have a good nap young master," was Sebastian's only reply as he kissed Ciel's eyelids softly. The next moment, the boy was sound asleep.

The demon butler got off the sleeping boy. Lifting him carefully, he slipped him under the covers of his bed, tucking him in. Now then, he had to take care of a most pressing matter down his own pants. Holding back for the sake of that cute, innocent child was harder than he thought. He would have to work diligently on the boy, so that they could enjoy some more adult, fulfilling games soon. He didn't want to scare him away though, and preparations would have to be made carefully. Sebastian's last thought as he left the room to prepare a collation for his master's awakening was that he would have to warn his cats not to reveal his little secrets so easily. It was embarrassing enough for him to have admitted feeling something for Ciel, having the boy know it was an even bigger blow to his demon pride.

But oh well. Since this incident had had such pleasurable consequences, maybe he should reward the felines after all. And Grell too. For once, that stupid death god had been useful, without even intending to.

The sound of Sebastian's footsteps slowly faded away as he disappeared from the corridor.

* * *

End

* * *

And that's it. Hope you liked it!


End file.
